


But He Told You Who Gwaine's In Love With?

by sherlockonthebarricade



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockonthebarricade/pseuds/sherlockonthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen may think that Gwaine's only love is himself, but that is very much not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Told You Who Gwaine's In Love With?

Guinevere and the Knights were riding back to Camelot, after the Queen and her brother had visited their father's grave. Sir Gwaine, had lightened an emotional day with his usual irritating, but nonetheless enjoyable, jokes. Leon, Percival and Gwen all laughed, at Elyan's expense.

"Elyan only loves one woman." Gwaine chuckled as Gwen's head turned in interest.  
"Who?"  
"You!" Elyan insisted.  
"Tell me! I'm your sister!"   
"Did Arthur not say?" Gwaine interrupted.  
"Arthur never tells me anything." Gwen frowned.  
Elyan smirked. "But he told you who Gwaine's in love with?"  
Sir Percival froze. For a moment, he worried that Arthur did know, and that Arthur had told Gwen.

~

Two days previously, Gwaine had come into his room in the middle of the night. Percival had been woken up by the creak of the door as Gwaine pushed it open, and was surprised to see the knight standing there, his usual flirtatious smile hovering somewhat nervously on his lips.

"Gwaine? What are you doing here so late?"   
"I wanted to tell you something." Gwaine looked at the floor, fidgeting with his hands. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course! What's so important that it can't wait until morning?"   
Gwaine walked in slowly, closing the door behind him and perching on the end of Percival's bed. "Well, it's not important, so to say. It's more that I'm tired of hiding it, you know?" He looked up briefly. Percival nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I... Percival, I..."  
"Come on, out with it."   
"I love you." Gwaine looked at Percival, who stared at him silently. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go." He got up, and turned to the door.  
"No, wait!" Percival called quietly. "Gwaine, stay."

Gwaine approached Percival again, timidly. Percival sat up and edged across the bed towards where Gwaine stood. He patted the empty space next to him, and Gwaine sat down. "You love me, Gwaine?"   
"Yes, I do."  
"I love you too."   
"Really?"  
"Yes, Gwaine. I love you."  
"I love you too, Percival."   
Gwaine shuffled round, kicking off his boots and kneeling next to Percival. "Can I kiss you?"

Percival nodded nervously and leant forward, so there was barely any space between them. He'd never kissed anyone before. Gwaine slowly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Percival's. When they broke apart, Percival grinned.  
"That was my first kiss." He whispered.   
"You've never been kissed before?"  
"No." Percival looked down, a little ashamed.  
"Well, I'll have to kiss you some more, then." Gwaine leaned in again, but Percival stopped him.  
"Gwaine, I don't know how to kiss. I don't know what to do."  
"Just do whatever feels natural, follow my lead." Gwaine chuckled.  
"But what do I do with my hands? What about the rest of my face? Am I supposed to-"

Gwaine cut him off. "Percival, honestly, it's not difficult. You just follow my lips with yours, close your eyes, put your hands wherever you want and don't let go. Ready?"   
Percival glanced nervously at his arms, so Gwaine placed them gently on his own shoulders. He leant in, so he and Percival were only a millimetre apart, pausing on the way to plant a small kiss on Percival's bicep. Percival giggled slightly as Gwaine pressed their lips together once again. His hands, which were awkwardly hanging over Gwaine's shoulders, slowly moved up to tangle themselves in his long hair.

When they broke apart, Gwaine was going to return to his own room, in case its emptiness aroused suspicion, but Percival once again asked him to stay, and he couldn't refuse. They spent the rest of the night snuggled in bed, Gwaine's head nestled in the crook of Percival's neck with the latter's arms wrapped tightly around him.

~

So when Elyan lightheartedly joked about who Gwaine was in love with, Percival froze. He wanted his friends to know how he felt about Gwaine, but not yet. Guinevere's laugh dragged him from his worried daze, as she claimed Gwaine was in love with himself. Gwaine chuckled and glanced at Percival, who smiled back at him.


End file.
